


History

by klancestxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was a happy child. He was the prince and had everything he wanted. He had a very special friend and his parents loved him to pieces. They always told him about how he would become king and have a queen to rule Seijoh with him. He was happy until a few years ago.orThe Omegaverse no one asked for.





	History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koustardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koustardust/gifts).



> This is for my bro Ani. Ily bro!

Oikawa Tooru was a happy child. He was the prince and had everything he wanted. He had a very special friend and his parents loved him to pieces. They always told him about how he would become king and have a queen to rule Seijoh with him. He was happy until a few years ago.

Ever since he had come of age and presented himself as an omega, all his parents thought about was mating him off with the prince of the neighboring kingdom, Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa. Oikawa had met the guy a handful of times but he had never liked him. Something about Ushijima irked him to no end and made Oikawa want to rip his hair out. (Oikawa didn’t know if it was his calm and nonchalant way of talking.) Of course, they did not love him any less since he presented, but the mating conversations that had to do with Ushijima made him dizzy.

Oikawa preferred death over marrying Ushijima.

Oikawa had just escaped another of his father’s lectures about how marrying Ushijima was the best thing for the kingdom. He had heard it all before. This was the tenth time he escaped those lectures.

Once he reached his bed chambers he called out for the only person he trusted “Iwa-chan!”

With a very deep sigh Oikawa’s best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, looked up from the floor where he was reading a book. Annoyance was clear in his hazel eyes. “What, Oikawa?”

Oikawa faked a gasp. “Iwa-chan! Is that any way to treat royalty?!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and ignored him, turning back to his book. Oikawa pouted and lied on his bed belly down to inspect the book Iwaizumi was reading. It was a book on alphas. Oikawa frowned. “Iwa-chan, why are you reading that?”

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. “Why are you so nosy, Crappykawa?”

Oikawa glared back at him, tension rising in the room but just as it rose, it settled down. Iwaizumi sighed knowing that things could escalate rather quickly if they kept on. Iwaizumi had presented as an alpha. Oikawa’s parents first thoughts were too keep the two far away from each other. It wasn’t until Oikawa clung onto Iwaizumi, snot and tears running down his face that they let the two continue their friendship, but one wrong move from Iwaizumi and it was all over. (The queen had a soft spot for Iwaizumi, so maybe she had convinced the king to let him stay.) No matter how much Oikawa annoyed Iwaizumi, they knew they couldn’t stand to be apart for more than a day. Unless Oikawa was in heat or Iwaizumi in rut. Lucky for them, Iwaizumi lived in the castle. That was how they became best friends.

“I have to go.” Iwaizumi said as he stood up. “I promised mother I would go to the market for her.”

“I’ll go with you!” Oikawa was already standing up.

“No.” Iwaizumi placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. “You know it’s dangerous for you, Oikawa. You’re unmated and a prince. It’s too risky.”

Oikawa pouted but Iwaizumi had a point. He would be in immediate danger the moment he stepped foot out of the castle grounds. Even with the best guards with him. Iwaizumi sat Oikawa down and pressed a gentle kiss on the omega’s forehead. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning. I have some things to do tonight. I’ll bring you your favorite.”

Oikawa’s eyes brightened at the mention of his favorite: milk bread from Iwaizumi-san. She was the only person who made it to Oikawa’s liking. Not even the royal cooks knew how to cook like Iwaizumi-san. He loved that woman to pieces. Sadly, he didn’t see her much because she was the queen’s handmaiden so she was usually busy. Oikawa remembered how he pouted at his mother for hogging Iwaizumi-san all to herself and how Iwaizumi-san promised to make him milk bread if he behaved. Those were his best memories.

Iwaizumi bid Oikawa a quick farewell with another kiss to the forehead. No matter how much of a brute Iwaizumi was, he had a soft spot for Oikawa.

Oikawa spent the rest of the day lazing around the castle trying very hard to not come across his father or mother or anyone who had direct contact with them. The king was sure to be livid about Oikawa leaving the lecture like that. In Oikawa’s personal opinion, he didn’t want anything to do with royalty unlike his elder sister. He wanted to travel and explore. Sadly, since he was the only male, he was the heir to the throne. Alpha or not. He was irked about that. He always thought that only an alpha could be the heir but he was proved wrong by history. Many of the past rulers of Seijoh were omegas. Oikawa hated that fact. He didn’t want to be tied down to a king and an alpha he had no say in.

Sometimes, he wanted to cry but he was above that. He was a strong omega. He didn’t cry and he needed no alpha. Of course, his heats were unbearable and he would spend half the time whining and crying. That was the only moment he cried. He longed to be knotted but it was impossible without bonding with an alpha.

Oikawa had many suiters, but he turned them all down. He didn’t want to depend on an alpha forever. When he was to reign, he would think about it. He gave no promises. That was why his parents were so adamant in mating him to Ushijima. Oikawa knew his father was getting too old, but Oikawa was not ready. Everyone knew that. That was another reason. Oikawa was never pleased.

The next morning, just as the sun was rising, Oikawa sat up from bed gasping for air. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and rubbed furiously. He was having the same nightmare every night since his claiming.

He dreamed of how his mate would get killed. Every night it was different. At times, his mate would be beheaded, hanged in front of the entire town, died in the middle of a battle or someone poisoned him. The dreams were so real, he always woke up with pain on his scent gland, where his mates bond mark would be.

The door to his chamber opened and Oikawa wasted no time in flinging himself onto Iwaizumi, gripping his kimono tightly. Iwaizumi tensed for a second but wrapped his arms around Oikawa instinctively.

“Same dream?” Iwaizumi whispered, lifting his hand to run through Oikawa’s hair, the long strands silky through Iwaizumi’s fingers. Oikawa nodded against Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi sighed and guided Oikawa back to his bed. Oikawa clung to him when Iwaizumi tried to get him to let go. He heaved another sigh. “Can I put my bag down?”

Oikawa looked at the bag and nodded. He watched as Iwaizumi put his bag down and take something out.

“I was supposed to give this later. Don’t spoil your breakfast.”

Oikawa’s eyes brightened as he saw the milk bread Iwaizumi’s mother had made. Oikawa took it gratefully and ate a piece. Heaven in his mouth. He rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and ate quietly.

“Why are you here so early?” Oikawa asked, mouth full.

Iwaizumi grimaced and wiped Oikawa’s mouth. “Father and I are going hunting later. Wanted to give you this before we left. Mother’s orders.”

Oikawa smiled. He seriously loved that woman. He sometimes wished she was his mother. But then he was reminded of the tales Iwaizumi told him of her running him with whatever item was near when he got in trouble. Oikawa shivered.

“If I see her later, I’ll thank her. Thank you, Iwa-chan.” He smiled at Iwaizumi and asked if he could draw a bath for him.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but since everyone else was asleep, he did as asked. When the bath was ready, Oikawa stripped of his clothing and sighed as he slowly sunk into the warm water. Bath time was his favorite. If it was any other time, Iwaizumi would help Oikawa during his bath, but his rut was right around the corner and he did not want to jeopardize anything.

“I’ll be outside if you need anything.”

“But, Iwa-chan, you’re not going to help me?”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa who was pouting. “My rut is coming soon.”

That was all Oikawa needed to nod at the alpha and bathe alone. Oikawa sometimes thought of how different everything would be if Iwaizumi was a beta or an omega. Things wouldn’t be so difficult with the king and queen and when Oikawa became king, Iwaizumi would become his advisor. But the fates did not want that. Instead, Iwaizumi was training to become part of the royal guard, just like his father. Oikawa was not surprised Iwaizumi wanted to do the same as his father.

When Oikawa was done bathing, he called Iwaizumi to bring him his robe. Iwaizumi didn’t even poke his head in like he usually did. Oikawa snickered to himself and thanked the alpha for ‘being so caring, Iwa-chan!’ Iwaizumi tsk’d and left Oikawa do whatever it was he did after he bathed.

After brushing his hair, Oikawa let Iwaizumi pick his kimono for the day. It was a simple one with the crest of Seijoh on the back. Iwaizumi left after he made sure Oikawa was on his way for breakfast. He couldn’t help but care for Oikawa. He was his best friend after all.

When Oikawa made his way down for breakfast he noticed a peculiar smell. _Alpha_. But not one he recognized. It was sweet smelling.

With a deep breath, he made his way inside the dining hall just to turn back around. Ushijima was sitting beside his mother at the table.

“Tooru get back here!”

Oikawa froze in his steps at his father’s voice. Unwillingly, he turned around and made his way to the table, head bowed in submission. His father had made him submit. Something he promised he would never do, yet there Oikawa was. It stung. He ignored the conversation going on around him. He was not hungry, the lump in his throat did not let him swallow a thing. He wanted to see Iwaizumi.

As the topic shifted to more serious matters, mating being one of them, Ushijima spoke up, voice quiet yet booking in the silence: “Oikawa-sama, I apologize, but the mating arrangement with Oikawa cannot happen. I have already found a mate.”

Everyone – including the servants that were clearing the table – gawked at Ushijima.

The king spluttered. “What?”

“It would have never worked out between the prince and I.” Ushijima explained. “An unhappy omega is not what an alpha wants. I am sure that Oikawa would not have been happy in Shiratorizawa, Oikawa-sama. I have already bonded with my mate and he is carrying my pups.” He stood and bowed at the king and queen. “Thank you for the meal. It was wonderful.” He nodded at Oikawa before retreating.

Oikawa was too stunned to do anything. He knew he should feel happy because he did not have to mate with Ushijima, but he knew his father would be furious about it. It was quiet after Ushijima left. Oikawa couldn’t stand it. Not with his thoughts taking over.

“Father, I-“

“Enough!” The king bellowed. Everyone recoiled. “I have had enough of your schemes, Tooru! You just ruined the chance of uniting our kingdom with Shiratorizawa! You will stay in your bed chamber until I say so and you will not see Iwaizumi for the time being.”

Oikawa’s heart dropped to his feet. No, his father could not do that.

“He is not a good influence on you. I should have kicked him out the moment he presented as an alpha.”

“Seiichi!” The queen gasped. “You do not mean that!”

The king was glaring at Oikawa, nostrils flaring. “Yes, I do, Kaiya.”

Without realizing it, Oikawa’s eyes started to water and the lump in his throat was suffocating him.

“Ever since you became close to Iwaizumi, all you have do is disobey me. I will not have that any longer. I am the king and you will obey me!”

Oikawa flinched at the loud tone, drawing in on himself. He could not hide the whimper of fear that escaped his throat.

“Seiichi!” Kaiya snapped. “That is enough! Hajime has nothing to do with Tooru’s behavior. In fact, Hajime is the one making sure Oikawa is doing what he needs to do. In my opinion, he has done a much better job at keeping him in line than you have.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. He had never heard his mother talk like that. Much less to his father.

She turned to him. “Go to your bed chambers, Tooru.”

He nodded and quietly excused himself. He hurried by everyone, head down to avoid anyone looking at him with unshed tears. Unsurprisingly, his bed chambers were empty.

That night, Oikawa was wrapped in a quilt scent marked by Iwaizumi. The latter was not supposed to do so, but the former had begged saying it helped him sleep better. He was hugging it close to his body, watching the sky from the futon by his window, when there was a knock on the door.

“Enter.”

The door opened and his mother walked in. Kaiya closed the door behind her and made her way towards him.

Oikawa always thought his mother was a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair reaching the small of her back and warm brown eyes. She always had a soft smile on her face and her eyes were always soft and sincere. She was the embodiment of a perfect omega with her small frame, wide hips and soft nature.

Quietly, she sat down next to him on the futon and without a word brought Oikawa close to herself. He buried his face in her chest, clutching onto her nightgown as sobs racked his body.

He was angry. Angry at his father for making him submit like he was a nobody and not his son. Angry because Oikawa barely had a say in his life. Angry because of his own stubbornness, he made his father angry at him. Angry because Seiichi prohibited him of seeing Iwaizumi. The only person he trusted and cherished apart from his mother and sister.

Kaiya ran her hand through his hair, untangling the long strands. She rubbed his back with her other hand. “Tooru.” She said softly. “Why does your room smell like Hajime?”

Oikawa stiffened. “Mother, I-“

She cupped his cheek in her hand, promptly shushing him. “Answer me these few questions and be honest, please.” Oikawa nodded. “Does Hajime make you feel safe?” A nod. “Has he ever tried to take advantage of you?” A shake of the head and a whispered ‘never.’ “Does he comfort you when you need it the most? Make you smile when you are sad? Does what is needed to keep you away from any trouble?” Another nod. Kaiya sighed and rubbed her thumb over his cheekbones. “Does his scent make you feel calm and help you sleep when you need it?”

“Yes.” Oikawa croaked out, voice raw from his sobs. “Please don’t tell father.” He begged, hands tightening on her nightgown. “I don’t want Iwa-chan to be kicked out.”

“He will not be kicked out, Tooru.” She assured him. “You father was only being dramatic. He knows how much Hajime means to you. I’m sure he will come to his senses.” She hugged him tightly. “I’m also surprised how you two have not mated behind our backs by how obvious you two are.” Oikawa’s cheeks warmed. Kaiya laughed softly and kissed his forehead. “The guards will be off duty at twilight and your father is drunk.” She added almost absentmindedly as she walked towards the door.

Oikawa smiled. “Thank you, mother.”

“Good night, Tooru.”

“Good night.” He smiled to himself, wrapping the quilt tighter around him.

Oikawa did not sleep a wink that night. He did try, but the excitement of sneaking around was too much. He was restless. He wanted to see Iwaizumi and tell him all that had happened that morning. Especially how he did not need to marry Ushijima.

At dawn, Oikawa freshened up and got dressed. He went to the south wing where the servants’ chambers were with a lamp in hand and made is way to Iwaizumi’s bed chambers. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again. Silence.

Frustrated, he slipped inside. It was nearly pitch black, but the glow of the lamp was enough.

Iwaizumi was lying on his back, snoring softly. Without having the permanent scowl, he looked younger than eighteen. Almost angelic. But Oikawa knew the truth. Deep inside, he was a brute with Oikawa but only for his wellbeing. Oikawa took a moment to ingrain this moment into his brain.

He placed a hand on the alpha and shook him the slightest bit. “Iwa-chan.” He whispered. “Wake up.”

With a startled yelp, Oikawa was being pinned down on the bed, Iwaizumi’s hand on his mouth and a dagger against his neck applying the right amount of pressure to scare but not hurt.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi hissed. “Gods. What are you doing here?” He let Oikawa go.

“I’m here to tell you great news!”

“I already know, Oikawa. You don’t have to marry Ushijima and you father got pissed and blamed me because you didn’t want anything to do with Shiratorizawa. And now you’re punished with staying in your room until he says so.”

Oikawa felt a pang in his chest. Iwaizumi had not looked at him as he spoke. He was staring at a spot over Oikawa’s shoulder. He was nonchalant about the situation.

“You should go.” Iwaizumi told him. “I don’t want either of us to get into deeper trouble.”

“But, Iwa-“

“Just go, Tooru.”

Once Oikawa heard his given name, he knew Iwaizumi was serious. Reluctantly, he got up from the bed and made his way to the door where he stalled for a moment.

“I thought you would be happy as well. I guess I was wrong.” He whispered but he knew Iwaizumi heard him and made his way to his bed chambers.

Oikawa spent the next few days holed up in his room. By the third day, Iwaizumi-san walked into Oikawa’s bed chambers. She had another quilt in hand. She smiled at Oikawa who was curled up in bed sound asleep. As quietly as she could, she pressed a hand to his forehead. He did not have a fever. She set the quilt down with a little note from Iwaizumi.

_Scent marked it. Hope it helps you sleep better. – Iwa_

When Oikawa woke up and saw it, his grin stretched from ear to ear and buried his face in it. He missed Iwaizumi.

On the fourth day, he found milk bread on his nightstand with another note.

_If you need anything, talk to mother or give her a note. She will make sure they get to me. Hope you feel better, loser. – Iwa_

The next time Iwaizumi-san came to his bed chambers, Oikawa was wide awake with eyes blown wide brimmed with tears and naked. She knew what it meant by the strong smell of slick, the whines Oikawa was making and the hand that had disappeared behind himself.

Oikawa’s whines of need could be heard through the entire east wing of the castle. He was sweating bullets and the tears and whines would not stop. His breathing was shallow and he was uncomfortable in his own skin.

The bedroom door opened and Oikawa’s mother came in with a few beta servants in tow. Kaiya quickly gave orders to take Oikawa to the north wing where his playroom was. On the way there, Oikawa was hit with a very familiar scent.

Earth after rain and mossy woods.

It was making Oikawa’s head spin, whine louder and slick slip down his thighs. His legs were going to give out on him, but the servants had a tight grip on him.

Kaiya knew what was going to happen. “Quick! Get Hajime out of here!” She ordered one of the servants as she opened the door to the playroom.

There was a low, feral growl that made Oikawa whimper and grip his hold on the servants. Kaiya quickly rushed Oikawa inside. She could not risk anything.

“Let me go!” Iwaizumi’s voice boomed through the hallway. He was turning the corner.

Once the servants were outside, Kaiya quickly closed the door. At the lack of Oikawa’s scent, Iwaizumi seemed to have snapped out of it. Everyone watched as his eyes widened at his actions and dropped to his knees. He stared at his hands in what could only be described as shock and disbelief. He looked up as Kaiya approached.

“Oikawa-sama.” He bowed low, forehead touching the top of his hands. “Please forgive me. I-“

“There is nothing to forgive, Hajime.” She kneeled in front of Iwaizumi and placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look at her. “It is only natural to react this way to the one you wish to be your mate.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened even more as his cheeks tinged red. He was about to protest but Kaiya rolled her eyes. It was clear where Oikawa got his sass from.

“I am not blind, Hajime.” She kissed his forehead. “Sadly, it is not Tooru’s choice to choose a mate.” She leaned in close and whispered something that Iwaizumi would keep in mind for the rest of his days.

 

After Oikawa’s heat was over, he slept for a solid day. Spending his heats alone tired him out, no matter how many toys he used, it was still not enough.

The next morning at dawn, a knock on the door awoke him. He mumbled ‘Enter’ as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He snapped his eyes open when he smelled Iwaizumi. He was about to jump out of the bed but Iwaizumi was quicker. The alpha nearly crushed Oikawa’s spine with the fierce hug he gave the omega.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispered, hands gripping Iwaizumi’s hair almost too tightly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, Tooru.” The omega tried to pull away from the hug to look at Iwaizumi’s face but Iwaizumi’s grip was too tight. “I’m leaving for a while.”

Oikawa knew this day was coming, but nonetheless, he still stiffened. “How long?” He asked.

“Two years.”

Oikawa held onto him tighter. “I’m going to miss you, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m going to miss you, too.” Iwaizumi gave him one last squeeze before pulling away. “I have to go. I’ll write to you as much as I can.”

Oikawa nodded. “Wait. Take this with you.” He reached behind his neck and unclasped the chain around his neck. It had a ring Oikawa’s grandmother had given him when he was a pup. He reached around Iwaizumi’s neck and clasped it. “No arguments, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi snorted. He clutched the ring in his hand. “I’ll take care of it. I promise. I wish I could give you something as heartfelt as this.”

Oikawa’s smile was watery. “I already have something.” He gripped on the other chain he wore around his neck.

Iwaizumi raised a brow. “You still wear that?” He held the charm he had given Oikawa on his tenth birthday. It was a simple ring with the word ‘strength’ in kanji.

“It’s going to sound cheesy,” his cheeks felt warm, “but it’s helped me through some tough times.”

Before Iwaizumi could say something, there was a knock on the door. Iwaizumi’s father opened the door and bowed at Oikawa before turning to his son. “It’s time to go.”

Iwaizumi nodded at him before turning to Oikawa. “I’ll be back before you know it, okay? I’ll come back for you. Don’t give anyone a hard time and keep up with your studies.”

Oikawa nodded silently and with one last tight hug and kiss to the forehead, he watched Iwaizumi leave.

Truthfully, he wanted to spend the day moping but he would not. He knew, that in some way, his father was behind Iwaizumi’s sudden, two-year leave. He was going to show his father he was strong but also stubborn with or without Iwaizumi.

At breakfast, Oikawa was eating as he usually did. He retaliated to his father when he needed to and joined the conversation when it was appropriate. It would show Seiichi that Iwaizumi was not influencing Oikawa in any way.

It was obvious Iwaizumi’s leave was hard on Oikawa. He was moodier towards his father than usual and would spend the day studying or at the stables. That was where he met Matsukawa. The guy was tall with dark hair and an expressionless face that could compete with Tsukishima, the tall blond that was the chef’s apprentice. Matsukawa was weird but funny and was mated to an omega named Hanamaki. Oikawa knew who he was. He was going to be his future advisor.

During the third and fourth month, Kaiya would go to Oikawa’s room to comfort him. Iwaizumi’s scent was slowly but surely disappearing, causing Oikawa distress. One of those nights, she asked where was the ring her mother had given him. He was sheepish when he admitted he gave to Iwaizumi. She only smiled.

Oikawa spent most of his days studying to become a formidable king without an alpha by his side. He did not want a mate to be chosen for him. Once king, he could pick a mate himself and he only had one person in mind. A former queen had been heir to the throne and was able to choose her own mate. Oikawa wanted to follow into her footsteps.

After eight months of hard studying, his father approved of how hard Oikawa had worked. He also – reluctantly – agreed that Oikawa did not need a mate. Oikawa was very smug about that.

When it hit the one year mark, Oikawa was crowned king and the festivities lasted for an entire week. It helped him forget the fact that Iwaizumi had not written to him in a month.

His parents were always seen wearing their crowns but Oikawa was not like that. He only did so when he needed to visit neighboring kingdoms. He did not feel the need to flaunt he was king of Seijoh. The crest in every one of his kimonos was enough.

He did not want to admit it, but he was happy he was king and traveling. Not far, but he still was. Every night he wondered how and what Iwaizumi was doing. The last Oikawa had heard from him was on his 19th birthday. He had sent Oikawa a silver bracelet with two jewels: ruby and a white pearl. Their birthstones. Oikawa never took it off unless he was bathing and sleeping. It was with him at all times.

Every once in a while, he would read Iwaizumi’s letter.

_Oikawa,_

_Happy 19 th birthday, loser. Heard you finally became king. Congratulations and it was about time. Everything over here is fine. Training has been tough but it’s expected if I want to be part of the royal guard and protect you. Last week, we went on a training camp. It was brutal. The days were unbearably hot and the nights too cold. Not even a bonfire would keep us completely warm. But it was fun. Learned a lot of things. I made a friend here. His name is Kyoutani and he’s my sparring partner._ _At first he’s rather rude but he can warm up to people if you’re patient enough He said he has a mate waiting for him. Works at the infirmary and his name is Yahaba. We rescued an omega in heat who was surrounded by a dozen alphas. I almost gave in but did not. Thanks to training I can control myself more now. Thankfully._

_I hope to be home soon. Your ring is safely tucked inside my armor and kimono at all times. It’s helped me quite a lot._

_Don’t do stupid things while I’m gone, Crappykawa._

  * _Iwa_



It was now December and Oikawa had heard nothing from the alpha for half a year. He would not lie and say he was worried. He knew he wasn’t dead because his mother would feel it. It didn’t make him worry any less.

He was chewing his bottom lip nervously as he watched the snow fall when Kaiya walked into the room. “Tooru.” She spoke as softly as ever. “You have a visitor.”

Oikawa sighed. “I am not up for visitations, mother. Tell them I am ill. No exceptions.” He did not want to admit it, but with every day that passed without any communication from Iwaizumi, the colder he turned.

“Tooru, they say it’s important. As king, you should not ignore your duties.”

Oikawa breathed deeply.  His mother was correct. He needed to attend his duties. No matter how he felt, it could not affect his position. His village looked up to him.

He had Kaiya’s arm looped through his as they made their way to the throne room. He sat in his chair on the raised dais. “Let them in.” He commanded to his servants who bowed and opened the doors.

Oikawa had been looking at a stubborn piece of lint on his kimono when he got a whiff of a very familiar and peculiar scent. He froze and slowly looked up.

“Iwa-chan.” He whispered, eyes wide.

His shock did not wear off until Iwaizumi kneeled and said, ‘My king.’

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa scrambled to his feet and threw himself at Iwaizumi. “You, big brute!” He cried. “Why didn’t you write to me?! I was so worried!”

Iwaizumi let out a chuckle. “My apologies, Oikawa-sama.”

Oikawa’s nose scrunched up but said nothing. He stood and told his servants they would be in his bed chambers and to bring dinner up to them. They made their way to the east wing. Oikawa wanted to hear everything about Iwaizumi’s time training.

“Shouldn’t we go to the library?” Iwaizumi asked as they made it to the east wing. “It is a bit improper for the king and an alpha to be in such an intimate place.”

Oikawa frowned but thought about it. Iwaizumi was right. Ever since Oikawa became king, he started to take his position more seriously. He acquiesced and they walked towards the library. Once the door closed behind Iwaizumi, Oikawa hugged him again. Iwaizumi chuckled and hugged back.

“I like what you did with your hair.” Iwaizumi murmured, running a hand through Oikawa’s short hair.

Oikawa’s face turned crimson. “Thank you.” He gripped Iwaizumi’s biceps and ‘oohed’ at how firm they were. “Iwa-chan grew muscles!”

“Shut up, Crappykawa.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa wanted to cry at how easily they fell into their old ways again. As if they had never spent a day apart. He pressed his forehead against Iwaizumi’s shoulder and took a deep and steady breath.

Earth after rain and mossy woods.

He pulled away and led Iwaizumi to the cushions that were on the floor by the table. They sat down and Oikawa demanded that Iwaizumi tell him everything. And Iwaizumi did. He talked about how hard training was and of all the good people he met. He talked about the sleepless nights due to overthinking. How he almost accidentally bonded with an omega while in his rut. Only his self-restraint held him back and thinking of what Oikawa would say at that moment.

“You probably would have called me a brute.”

Oikawa chuckled softly, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Yeah, I would have.”

He continued his story of how exactly he had met Kyoutani. It was an accident. While Iwaizumi was sword training, he nearly decapitated Kyoutani who was watching him. Iwaizumi assured Oikawa that Kyoutani was alive and well and was not there because he had gone to see Yahaba.

Silence fell between them, but it was not uncomfortable. They were glad to be in each other’s presence and wanted to take the other in. The small changes and minor details they thought they had forgotten.

Iwaizumi raised his hand and cupped Oikawa’s cheek softly. The latter closed his eyes, leaning into the warm hand. He felt Iwaizumi’s other hand on his other cheek and opened his eyes. The fondness in Iwaizumi’s eyes had Oikawa’s breath hitching.

“Iwa-chan.” He whispered.

Iwaizumi shushed him, rubbing pale cheekbones. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Close your eyes.”

Oikawa did as instructed. His heart was pounding so hard he knew Iwaizumi could heart it. He melted when he felt a pair of warm lips against his own. Blindly, he reached forward and held onto Iwaizumi’s kimono tightly. Afraid he might disappear.

Slowly, Iwaizumi pulled away, a small whimper escaping Oikawa. Iwaizumi was still rubbing his cheeks softly. Oikawa had his eyes closed in bliss, breathing in Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan?” He murmured.

“Yes?”

“My heat is near. Will you spend it with me?”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer so Oikawa opened his eyes. Iwaizumi’s smile was blinding. “Of course, Tooru. It would be an honor.”

Oikawa’s smile was just as bright. “Iwa-chan, can I tell you something?” Iwaizumi hummed, still looking at Oikawa with fondness in his eyes. “You smell like wet dog.”

Iwaizumi glared at him. “Excuse me, your majesty. But I have not had the time to bathe since I arrived and immediately came to see you, Crappykawa.”

Oikawa chuckled and took Iwaizumi’s hand to guide him to his bed chambers and let a servant know to get his bath ready. He made Iwaizumi strip, swallowing at how his muscles shifted under tan skin. He noticed the scars littering Iwaizumi’s body and trailed all of them with his eyes. Before he could think about stopping himself, he reached out and traced one right above Iwaizumi’s shoulder blade. The alpha stiffened but relaxed as Oikawa continued to trace the scars on his back.

“Iwa-chan?” A hum in response. “How did you get these?”

“Most of them were sparring but this one,” he turned and Oikawa gasped at the claw marks going from his right pectoral to his stomach, “was from fighting with a rogue alpha. He was. . . taking advantage of every omega he could come across. I couldn’t let that keep happening.”

Oikawa had not stopped staring at it so Iwaizumi cupped his cheek and made him look up.

“Trust me, Tooru, the other guy had it worse.”

Oikawa sighed. “Okay.” He peeked into the bathroom. “Come on. Your bath is ready.”

Once Iwaizumi was inside the warm water he sighed. He groaned in pleasure as Oikawa rubbed the oils into his back. Iwaizumi’s shoulders visibly relaxed and head lolled forward. Oikawa snorted and helped Iwaizumi bathe. They were intimate touches but surprisingly, neither of them were aroused. This was something that happened too many times for them to count, yet the roles were reversed. Iwaizumi nearly fell asleep twice as Oikawa rubbed the oils into his hair. It had been a long three days of travel.

Once finished, Oikawa let Iwaizumi dress himself as he set dinner on the bed side table. He patted the spot next to him and Iwaizumi sat down with a contented sigh. They ate dinner in silence as Oikawa looked over the bi-weekly reports. Iwaizumi was impressed by how much Oikawa had changed. He wasn’t whiny and took his role as king better than Iwaizumi had anticipated. He guessed people matured for the better.

Without meaning to, Iwaizumi fell asleep. Oikawa only noticed after he walked out of the bathroom. He smiled to himself and climbed in bed next to the alpha, grateful of the extra warmth.

The next morning, the two woke up startled by the door banging against the wall.

“Oikawa-sama! Time to. . .” Hanamaki’s voice drifted off as he saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi sitting up half asleep. “I’ll uh, come back later.” He bowed awkwardly and closed the door.

Oikawa groaned annoyed. “Stupid, Makki.” He lied down again and pulled on Iwaizumi’s arm.

Iwaizumi lied down again and wrapped an arm around Oikawa. “Who was that?” He asked gruffly, voice still laced with sleep.

“Hanamaki Takahiro. My advisor.” Oikawa sighed deeply. “He’s an idiot sometimes.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “I guess you two get along.” He chuckled as Oikawa smacked him on the chest.

“You’re so rude.” The omega huffed feigning annoyance. He reached up and cupped Iwaizumi’s cheek rubbing softly. Hazel eyes scanned his face. Slowly, Oikawa leaned forward and pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s.

Instinctively, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer, hands gripping his hips. They kissed until their lips were swollen and numb. They kissed until they had mapped out each other’s bodies with their hands and lips.

A whimper escaped Oikawa’s mouth as Iwaizumi ran his tongue over his scent glands. Oikawa tilted his head to grant Iwaizumi more access. Iwaizumi had to physically stop himself from going any further. He didn’t want to take Oikawa just yet. He wanted to court the omega before his heat. He excused himself because he had to report to the general. He kissed Oikawa languidly and got dressed. He smiled over his shoulder as he walked out and closed the door behind himself.

Once outside, Iwaizumi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. If he wasn’t careful, he would end up mated with Oikawa sooner than expected.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa did not see each other that day until late at night when Iwaizumi entered Oikawa’s bed chambers. Oikawa was brushing his hair, an old habit that was not going to die.

“Iwa-chan, hi.” Oikawa smiled as he set the brush down. “How was your day?” He propped his chin in his hands, ready to listen to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi sighed deeply and walked towards Oikawa, kissed his forehead and sat by his feet, head resting in Oikawa’s lap. “Very boring.”

The omega snorted and ran a hand through Iwaizumi’s hair. “Tell me about it. Reading reports isn’t fun either.” A purr resonated against Iwaizumi’s chest and Oikawa smiled. “You should bathe and rest.”

“I don’t have a place to stay here. My old chambers were given to Matsukawa and Hanamaki because they’re mated.” Iwaizumi managed to drawl out.

Oikawa rolled his eyes so hard he nearly saw his brain. “You’re staying with me, Iwa-chan. I am king so no one can say a thing.”

“Okay.”

Oikawa’s hand stilled in Iwaizumi’s hair. The latter looked up frowning because he liked it. Oikawa was looking at nothing in particular, his eyes blown wide and Iwaizumi got the familiar scent of slick.

“Iwa-chan.” He said slowly. “I think my heat is here sooner than expected.”

Iwaizumi scrambled to his feet. “Do you want me to take you to the playroom?”

“No.” Oikawa snapped. “I want you, Iwa-chan. Please.” He clasped Iwaizumi’s arm, pleading.

Iwaizumi’s head was spinning from Oikawa’s scent – flowers in the spring and sunshine – and slick. He growled deep in chest but shook his head. “Tooru, we need to get you out of here.”

Oikawa whined, fumbling with Iwaizumi’s kimono. “Gods, _take it off_.”

The desperation in Oikawa’s voice, the mix of scents and his nature made Iwaizumi give in.

With a little struggle, he took off his kimono and took off Oikawa’s night gown. Unceremoniously, Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up and carried him to the bed. Iwaizumi smirked down at him, hazel eyes taking in the sight of Oikawa writhing beneath him.

“I’ll make you feel good, Tooru. I promise.”

Three days later, Oikawa was proudly showing off Iwaizumi’s bite mark.

 

It was obvious how clingy how Oikawa was after mating with Iwaizumi. He wanted the alpha next to him all day. Everyone was slightly annoyed but it was natural of a newly mated couple. Sadly for everyone near the east wing, they had to hear Oikawa and Iwaizumi have endless sex almost every night. One night, not giving a shit, Hanamaki had walked in furious.

Oikawa had been on top and he yelped falling off Iwaizumi.

“With all due respect, Oikawa-sama, but can you please, for the love of whatever is holy, stop moaning so loudly. It’s keeping everyone up!” Hanamaki slammed the door behind himself.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. Iwaizumi tackled Oikawa and pinned him against the bed. He peppered Oikawa’s face and neck with soft, swift kisses as Oikawa giggled louder.

“Iwa-chan.” He complained. “I’m still wet.”

“Why do you always ruin nice moments, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi huffed.

Oikawa slid his hands around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He was happy and could not ask for someone better. He had the man he had been head over heels for since they were fourteen. Oikawa did not want to say anything, but if he and Iwaizumi had both presented as alpha or omega, he would have been heartbroken. Relationships between the same second gender were uncommon. It had happened once or twice and it had never ended in a good way. Oikawa was happy. He got to go to sleep and wake up with Iwaizumi next to him. He could finally breathe knowing Iwaizumi was okay and safe within arm’s reach.

Iwaizumi snuggled his nose in Oikawa’s neck and breathing him in. Oikawa hummed contently. This was what he loved the most apart from the amazing sex.

“Well, what do you say we finish this round and go to sleep?”

Oikawa grinned up at Iwaizumi, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. “Deal.”

 

A few days later, Oikawa was reading over the bi-weekly reports when there was a knock on the door of his study. He set the papers down. “Enter.”

Hanamaki popped his head in. “Excuse the intrusion, Oikawa-sama.”

Oikawa could tell something was different just by Hanamaki’s scent. “Is everything alright, Makki?” He asked worriedly.

“It’s Iwaizumi-san. He seems to have gotten hurt during the scout.”

Oikawa was already up, putting his scrolls away. “Where is he?”

“The infirmary.”

Oikawa rushed out of his study and to the infirmary. His heart was beating too fast in his chest. His nerves were all over the place. He would not calm down until he saw Iwaizumi was okay. When he entered the infirmary, he saw the healers working on a gash in Iwaizumi’s abdomen. It was bleeding uncontrollably and the alpha was breathing short, ragged gasps.

“Hajime!” He shouted and rushed to Iwaizumi’s side, ignoring the protests of the healers.

“Oikawa-sama. It’s best you leave. The stress could make it worse.”

Oikawa snapped his head to see who had spoken and saw Yahaba Shigeru. The light-haired omega had a fierce look in his eyes, clearly wanting to save Iwaizumi.

“I will not leave his side.” Oikawa’s eyes flashed gold before turning to Iwaizumi, clutching the alpha’s hand tightly. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, calming down. He needed to stay calm for Iwaizumi.

Oikawa had no idea how long he sat there with Iwaizumi’s hand clutched in his. All he knows was he unwillingly fell asleep, cheek pressed against the bed of the infirmary. He woke up when he heard Iwaizumi groan in pain. He set his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“Lie down again. Don’t move.” He kissed Iwaizumi’s sweaty forehead and walked out of the infirmary to search for Yahaba.

Iwaizumi stayed in bed, head and abdomen throbbing dully.

“Iwaizumi-san.”

He opened his eyes slowly and saw brown eyes looking down at him.

“How are you feeling? Do you know where you are?” Yahaba asked.

It took Iwaizumi a few seconds but he answered. “I’m in the infirmary. And I have a little pain.”

“Where exactly?”

Iwaizumi winced as Yahaba removed the bandage to check on the wound that was already healing. He could feel Oikawa’s distress radiating off him in waves. He reached out his hand and Oikawa took it quickly, rubbing his thumb over Iwaizumi’s fingers.

“My head. And abdomen.”

Yahaba hummed and with quick fingers changed the bandage. “He will be fine, Oikawa-sama. Just plenty of rest. I will get Kyoutani and Matsukawa to help move Iwaizumi-san to the bed chambers.”

“Thank you, Yahaba.”

Yahaba bowed before walking outside.

Oikawa sighed and sat next to Iwaizumi, running his fingers through dark hair. “Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi hummed. “Do you remember that nightmare that I always had?”

Iwaizumi opened an eye. “It’s not going to happen, Shittykawa. I can defend myself.”

“Really?” Oikawa huffed. “This is the second time you get injured very badly.”

“I’m not going to die. I’m going to be fine and watch our pups grow up.” He placed a hand on Oikawa’s stomach.

The omega blinked. “I’m having pups?!” He screamed. “I knew something was different!”

Iwaizumi chuckled, wrapping his arm around Oikawa’s waist and brought him closer to lie down. Oikawa’s eyes were sparkling.

“We’re going to be amazing parents, Iwa-chan.”

“We will, Tooru.” He murmured against Oikawa’s forehead.

“Iwa-chan? Will you make it official with me?” Oikawa asked quietly as he held the ring he gave Iwaizumi in his hand.

Calloused hands cupped his chin; he looked up. Iwaizumi had a fond smile and his eyes were soft. “Of course, Tooru.”

Oikawa smiled brightly and kissed Iwaizumi. “I love you, Hajime.”

“I love you, Tooru.”

 

If Iwaizumi was being honest, he would have expected Oikawa to invite the entire kingdom for their ceremony, but surprisingly it was their closest families and the staff. He thought Oikawa looked amazing in his white ceremonial kimono, flowers adorning his hair in the form of a flower crown. Definitely Takeru’s doing. Oikawa smiled at him brightly.

After the ceremony, they walked hand in hand towards their parents, bowing respectfully. Iwaizumi’s mother tackled them both into a tight hug, squeezing the breath out of them. They chuckled and kissed both of her cheeks turning to Oikawa’s mother who had tears brimming her eyes. She kissed both their foreheads softly.

“I’m proud of both of you.” She smiled warmly.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi glanced at one another. “We have something to tell the two of you.”

Kaiya scoffed. “If it’s that you’re carrying pups, it’s obvious from a hundred-meter radius.” Iwaizumi’s mother agreed, nodding her head.

The two smiled sheepishly at their mothers. At least they didn’t have to exactly break the news to them. They promised the women they would be careful and Iwaizumi would not be going to any missions because he had an omega to take care of. Oikawa had protested but a stern glare from his mother shut him up.

Lying in bed that night, Oikawa pressed up against Iwaizumi’s chest, tired from the day’s activities. They hadn’t partied per se, but Oikawa was still tired. Iwaizumi was slowly running his fingertips along Oikawa’s spine, breathing him in. Oikawa’s breath was warm against his chest, sending a shiver down his spine. He hummed and started to pepper kisses on Oikawa’s head. The latter snorted and looked up, eyes shining from happiness.

“I’m glad you came back in one piece.” Oikawa whispered, running his fingertips over Iwaizumi’s cheek softly. “And now I’m carrying your pups. I’m so happy, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi smiled softly at his mate. He had no idea what he would do without Oikawa in his life. He didn’t want to say anything, but Oikawa helped him through the toughest of times without intending to. He was happy everything worked out. He was scared something would go wrong and they could not mate. Which was the worst case scenario, yet the most likely to happen. It made Iwaizumi’s gut twist.

He pressed a soft kiss to Oikawa’s lips and whispered, “I am too, Tooru. I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure, but I was planning on adding more to this one shot. Please let me know if you would like to read more!


End file.
